


The Days Are Hotting Up

by ZDcookie_996



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Concerned Nicholas, Established Relationship, Fainting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Spain 2020, Sickfic, worried Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: As the temperature soars in Barcelona, Nicholas and Alex worry about George and their concern becomes reality when George faints after the race.
Relationships: Nicholas Latifi/George Russell
Kudos: 54





	The Days Are Hotting Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I've become a little bit obsessed with Nicholas/George so here is my first Nicholas/George story! This is set after Spain 2020 where Nicholas and Alex are concerned about George who is struggling with the after the race and cue a worried Nicholas when George faints ahead of debrief. Whilst I have never fainted, there have been a few occasions where I have nearly fainted and so the feelings in the story are somewhat based on what I've felt and it isn't pleasant. I plan on writing a few other Nicholas/George stories so this won't be the last one! I hope you all enjoy and please leave any prompts in the comments! Take care!

George felt hot and sweaty which wasn’t unusual after a race, especially in Spain where it was usually hot but this was August and it felt like it was ten times hotter than normal. He was feeling so thirsty. His drinks bottle had finished and he was so glad to get out of the car and out of the race suit before he grabbed a bottle of water and headed to the media pen. It was when he was out in the media pen that he began to feel worse. He was sweating so much and he was too hot. It was difficult to concentrate on the questions that were being asked but he just had to power through it. He didn’t tell Emma that he wasn’t feeling too great as he just put it down to the heat. All he needed was a cold shower and to get out of the sun. He would be fine or so he thought. 

Nicholas had been keeping his eye on George in the media pen. He could tell that his boyfriend was struggling in the heat maybe more so than usual but he was an adult and he could take care of himself even if Nicholas had to remind him sometimes that he had to take it easy. Whilst he wanted to warn his boyfriend that he had to keep hydrated, Emma was whisking him around the media pen so he didn’t have time to talk to him. It was only when he was leaving the pen that someone’s arm grabbed onto his. He was shocked at first given that because of the pandemic, they weren’t allowed to give handshakes or be close to people in general so when he turned around and realised that it was Alex, he immediately knew that the young man was concerned about George.

“Hey, I’m sorry for grabbing you but you need to keep your eye on George, he doesn’t look so good.”

Nicholas smiled behind the mask. He knew that Alex and George were close friends and he was aware that whilst they often took the mick out of each other, they did care about one another so it meant a lot to Nicholas knowing that Alex was concerned about his boyfriend. 

“I will, I noticed that he’s struggling but I’m sure he’ll be fine. I’ll keep an eye on him.” Promised Nicholas.

Alex gave him a grateful look before he followed his press officer in the direction of the Red Bull motorhome. Nicholas followed Sophie as they headed back to the Williams motorhome.

George was thankful to finally get back to the motorhome after he had finished with the media. He had noticed the looks from both Alex and his boyfriend but he ignored them in favour of getting on with the interviews so he could leave as quickly as possible. He kept adjusting his cap as his hair was sticking to his forehead due to the sweat. Emma left him so that he could have a shower. He didn’t even make it to the shower. The minute he got to his driver’s room, he threw the mask off his face, taking in some deep breaths as he felt he was suffocating. He threw his cap off and ran a hand through his sweat soaked hair. All of a sudden he felt sick and he knew he was in trouble. He quickly glanced around the room as he had drunk all of his water that he had taken to the pen and to his dismay, there were no other water bottles. He went to turn and immediately felt dizzy. Quickly, he grabbed onto the table to stabilize himself. He tried to control his breathing although he was sure that he was going to throw up. He had no idea where Aleix was but he couldn’t hide this, he felt dreadful. One hand was now holding onto the table as the other reached into his back pocket to grab his phone. He couldn’t even concentrate enough to start a message or call someone as black spots appeared in his vision and he eventually lost balance and fell to the floor unconscious whilst the phone lay beside him. 

Nicholas was so glad when he finally got to his driver’s room. He had been contemplating on whether or not to go and see George but they had to do the debrief with their engineers from their drivers room right after the media pen so he figured that he could see him later. When he got the notification to join the chat for the debrief, everyone was present except for George and he knew that something wasn’t right. 

“Nicky, have you heard from George?” Claire asked.

The team was aware of the relationship between the two teammates and they were so thankful that everyone was supportive as they had been advised that there would be no issues from the team provided that both drivers did their jobs and drove well. George and Nicholas had already agreed that they would keep their relationship private from the media but that the team should know given that they were teammates.

“No, the last time I saw him was in the media pen.” Nicholas replied.

The Canadian was worried and he pulled out his phone to call George. His boyfriend didn’t reply and unfortunately for him he couldn’t hear the ringing from George’s drivers room which was directly across from Nicholas’. George’s engineers, James and Andrew, were concerned as well as George had never been late to a debrief and was never one to be late for anything.

“Nicky, can you maybe go to his room and see if he is alright? We’ll head over too, maybe there is something wrong with the connection but surely he would have let us know.” James said.

“Yeah, sure. No problem.” Responded Nicholas.

He immediately took the headphones off and went out the door as he headed for George’s room. When he opened the door, he caught sight of George on the floor and he panicked.

“George!”

He raced over to his boyfriend and gathered the young Brit in his arms. He could immediately feel the heat coming from his boyfriend before he even put his hand on George’s forehead. Flinching at the heat, he shook his boyfriend gently, trying to wake him up.

“George? Baby, come on, you need to wake up, please! Please, wake up.” Begged Nicholas.

He was about to get his phone out to call Claire when the team principal rushed into the room along with George’s engineers. 

“Oh my god.” Gasped Claire.

James immediately rushed forward and checked George’s pulse before placing the back of his hand on his driver’s forehead then flinched as Nicholas had done.

“We need to cool him down now, I think he’s suffering from heat stroke or dehydration.” Said James seriously.

“I’ll go and grab some ice packs.” Replied Andrew frantically.

Claire pulled out her phone and called an end to the debrief before hanging up on the call to get in touch with one of the senior individuals from the FIA so they could send a medic round. James, in the meantime, was holding onto George’s wrist to keep an eye on his pulse. Nicholas just wanted his boyfriend to wake up.

“I knew he didn’t feel good in the pen, he looked ill. I know everyone is struggling with the heat but even Alex told me to keep an eye on him. I should’ve spoken to him earlier then maybe this wouldn’t have happened.” Said Nicholas, feeling guilty for George’s current situation.

“You couldn’t have known it was going to end like this. Some people deal with the heat in different ways. He’ll be alright, we just need to make sure he rests and stays hydrated when he does wake up.” Insists James.

Nicholas nods his head slightly as he gazes down at George who is resting against his chest, still unconscious. He was too focused on his boyfriend to notice that they had company in the form of Alex until the young driver let out a gasp. Nicholas looked up and noticed that the Red Bull driver was out of his racing suit and in his team’s polo top and shorts as well as his mask. The Canadian couldn’t tell but he was sure that Alex was shocked at the scene in front of him given how wide his eyes were. 

“Alex.”

That caused both James and Claire to look up at the driver. Claire headed over to him.

“It’s probably best if you head back to your team, Alex. we’re waiting for a medic to arrive. I’m sure he’ll be fine, you know how hot it is, he’ll be alright when he wakes up.” Said Claire soothingly.

Alex fiddled with his mask. 

“I was outside waiting for my trainer and I saw Andrew running past and I was sure that you were all in the debrief so I knew something was wrong and he didn’t look great in the media pen.” He rambled.

“Alex, he’s going to be fine. We’ll keep an eye on him, please he just needs some space and I don’t want the media to get a hold of this. It’s not fair on him.” Insisted Claire.

Alex nodded his head frantically before he left as Claire shut the door behind him. Whilst there weren’t many journalists going about due to the restricted number of people who could attend races, there were still people in the paddock and Nicholas was thankful that Claire was putting George’s wellbeing first. 

It wasn’t long before Andrew returned with ice packs and a couple of water bottles. He and James set to work placing the ice packs on George whilst Claire kept an eye on the door to ensure no one would come in. They had managed to place a couple of ice packs on George when his eyes fluttered open and he began to flinch at the coldness. Nicholas tightened his grip and James held onto his arms to stop him moving.

“Stop it.” George slurred.

Nicholas rubbed a hand up and down George’s side as he leaned in closer to murmur in his ear:

“It’s alright, babe. We just need to cool you down, don’t worry. Everything is going to be fine.” 

George stopped moving as he settled down at his boyfriend’s words although he still occasionally flinched at the feeling of the ice packs. 

“Nicky.”

“What’s up, bub?” Asked Nicholas.

“I don’t feel so good.” Whined George.

Andrew grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to James who uncapped it and held onto the bottle so that George could take a drink. He pulled back after George intended to down the drink until Nicholas told him off.

“Hey, hey. Slow sips, it’s not good for you if you just down it in one go. Take it easy.” Murmured Nicholas seriously.

James looked at Nicholas before looking back at his driver as he lifted the bottle to George’s mouth again once he was sure that he was going to listen. He let the young Brit take a few sips before he pulled away then returned the bottle back to let George drink from it. Eventually, when George had had enough, he turned his head away and James put the lid on the bottle and placed it to the side. Nicholas kissed the side of George’s head as his boyfriend tried to curl into him as he sighed. He was exhausted and he just wanted to go home. There was a knock at the door and Claire opened it to find it was the medic she had called for. She left the room with James and Andrew so that George could be treated.

A few hours later, Nicholas found himself on a plane flying to London with his boyfriend cuddled into his side, head on his shoulder and an arm wrapped around his waist, fast asleep. The medic had said that George was suffering from dehydration and that he had some symptoms of heat stroke. She was somewhat hesitant to let George fly home but the young driver was tired and he just wanted to sleep anyway. It had been cleared with the team that they could fly home on their intended flight and that they could do the debrief the following day after George had rested. George had to sit with the ice packs on for a while before he headed to the airport with Nicholas. He had already been drinking so much water that he thought he was going to be stuck in the toilet for the rest of the day. The medic wrote out a medical note that advised staff at the airport about George’s situation stating that he couldn’t wear a mask which was mandatory on public transport. This was because George was having to drink so that he didn’t become ill again although the minute the plane took off he actually fell asleep and so he couldn’t wear the mask with it on anyway. Nicholas ran his fingers carefully through George's hair as he didn’t want to disturb him. He hoped that he wouldn’t find George like that again, it was bad enough seeing him look unwell in the media pen. He found himself drifting off and he leaned his head against George’s and breathed out a sigh as he followed his boyfriend into the land of dreams.


End file.
